1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a device and a method for passing through a gas mixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
The qualitative and quantitative analysis of the composition of gas mixtures plays an important role in many fields of technology. In the simplest case, detectors are used to detect the presence or the partial pressure of a single predetermined gas or of a gas from a predetermined group of gases in the gas mixture. Some gases can be detected using relatively simple and cost-effective detectors due to their chemical and/or physical properties, for example oxygen. Other gases, on the other hand, can be detected only using relatively complex and expensive detectors. Examples of this are the noble gases due to their chemically inert behavior. Detectors or detecting instruments for helium, by way of example, comprise mass spectrometers and cost at least approximately C1,000.00.
The extraction or enrichment of gases, for example of noble gases such as argon or helium, yields big profits around the world. The process of enriching or separating the desired gases from gas mixtures is based on different chemical or physical properties and is generally associated with high technical outlay and consumption of large amounts of energy.